El amor duele (y los golpes también)
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Las confesiones (o negaciones) de la existencia de un sentimiento, son difíciles de tratar a veces. A Gilbert le toca experimentarlo, por mano de Chiara, de manera muy literal.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Después de ignorarlo durante sus dos períodos juntos (desde ese año —tercero— compartían clase), y tras evadirlo durante el receso, fue inevitable tener a Gilbert buscándola durante el momento del almuerzo.

No le sirvió sortear alumnos con bandejas pasando, casi tropezarse con Feliks —quien cargaba bajo una manta un gigante pony de felpa que pretendía robar de la utilería de clase de teatro—, a Francis —que, por poco, en una caída que tuvo, le metió mano en el trasero— o casi irse rodando escaleras abajo a causa de Iván —el cual también escapaba de algo, sin la precausión de mirar por dónde iba.

El albino igualmente la había perseguido, sin perderla de vista hasta finalmente acorralarla en el escondite más repetido de todo alumno que busca un momento a solas, y tal vez ganarse una amonestación ya que la azotea está prohibida.

—Al fin —dijo él. Alivio en la voz, aunque sin ninguna sonrisa de suficiencia como debería. Lo del día anterior realmente le había afectado, dándole más seriedad a su actitud.

Eso estremecía un poco a Chiara.

—¡Vete! —ella le gritó con enojo, las cejas temblándole de terror. No era nada cómodo haber retrocedido hasta chochar la espalda contra las verjas de seguridad. No es que él realmente la estuviera acechando con intenciones malas, pero aun así no quería estar demasiado cerca de él.

Porque corría el riesgo de actuar nuevamente como ayer.

¿Y acaso no era notable que no tenía ganas de tener esa conversación? ¿Era mucho pedir que olvidara todo lo que había sucedido la tarde de ayer, cuando, en un impulso, lo empujó contra el jardín de rosas del Instituto, para después salir corriendo como alma que huye del diablo y su misión de llevarla al purgatorio?

Él estaba a años luz de pretender hacerle algo dañino, al menos físicamente. Por el lado emocional, sin embargo...

—¡Tú lo hiciste! —él reclamó, haciéndola encoger la cabeza entre los hombros.

—No lo hice —se defendió.

No era cierto.

—¡Media escuela puede probarlo! Y también los que grabaron y subieron a Internet cuando me arrojaste a las espinas —recordó, y señaló su propia cara; poseía una curita en cada mejilla y en la mano utilizada, además, visibles estaban varios pequeños puntos rojos.

—¿Por qué mierda hay rosas en el jardín de la escuela, para empezar? —al ver que divagaba, él pronunció más su entrecejo—. Sí, bueno —Gilbert le había hecho sentir más culpable—, perdón —dijo, suspirando, aunque al rato cambió la cara de arrepentida a una de fastidio—. ¿Eso te basta, no?

Gilbert frunció el ceño, repentinamente alterado de que esquivara el tema. Se fue acercando hasta quedar a solo pasos.

—Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero, ¡sino que!—

—No es como piensas —ella gimió, tratando de pensar en alguno qué decir, apretando un puño a su costado derecho en caso de que tuviera que usarlo más adelante—… no pasó exactamente así —intentó persuadirlo, por difícil que le resultara luego de _aquella_ acción cometida—. ¿No te pusiste a pensar que, quizá, solo quise saludarte... ya sabes, típico saludo italiano, como Feli con todo el mundo, y por accidente—?

—¡ME BESASTE!

—¡No lo digas así! —la morena exigió con voz potente también, pero sin igualar al albino en su tono. Eso solamente cierto compañero de intercambio de Dinamarca podría hacerlo.

Se cuestionó internamente debido a qué Gilbert traía el semblante de profundo odio. ¿O era simple molestia? No estaba al cien por ciento segura ya. Es decir, ¿por qué el enojo, para empezar?

El albino es un creído total y había dado por sentando de, justamente, presumiría haber sido besado a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara. Siempre le pareció ese tipo de persona. Bueno, hasta hace unas semanas. Al pasar el tiempo y redescubrir ciertos aspectos en él, pasó a cambiar la visión que poseía de Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Ciertamente, el Patatero no era ni tan egocéntrico ni un bueno para nada como generalmente se pensaba de él, debido a la infinidad de veces que fue enviado a detención. No sólo era diestro en actividades de fuerza física incluso para su delgado cuerpo, sino también inteligente a su modo. Tal vez no se notaba tanto al estar bajo la sombra de su hermano menor, y sus puntuaciones perfectas, pero Gilbert en al menos seis asignaturas, era superado únicamente por su amigo Kiku Honda.

Y si bien, no tenía un atractivo semejante al de Antonio (cuyo físico era el que, desde siempre, le había atraído más a Chiara), la coquetería y galantería (sumado a lo estilizado) de Francis, ni los modales para con las mujeres de Arthur (que despertaban suspiros soñadores); aún sin esos atractivos generales, el albino era sumamente lindo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y del tipo de personas que actúan en pos del bienestar de aquellos que le importan. No se le notaba ahora por ser ambos mayores, le contó Elizabeta, pero de niños Gilbert siempre fue muy protector con Ludwig.

A eso no lo dio por hecho hasta que un día el Macho Patatero la acompañó a casa con un paraguas a ella y su interminable llanto ocasionado por pensamientos deprimentes, que no lograba sacar de su cabeza, y siempre estaban en ida y vuelta.

Sin embargo, ese había sido el primer gesto que notó. Porque, a partir de ese momento, no fue difícil de recordar todas las ocasiones en que él hizo algo por ella. Tampoco fue dificultoso el traer a su mente sus ademanes, tan exagerados a veces, pero muy propios de él. Dejando de lado su risa estrepitosa, se pudo dar cuenta de que le gustaba su sonrisa y hasta sus ojos de extraño tono. Aunque en un principio lo atribuyó a que compartía el color de los tomates, que eran de sus alimentos favoritos (algo soso el motivo, pero no había querido dejarlo pasar a más antes), mas luego aceptó que no era la única razón.

Probablemente sería imposible admitirlo en voz alta a cualquiera que no fuese a sí misma, pero estaba bastante enamorada de él.

Antes de que se percatara por completo, la morena había puesto sus labios (por segunda vez) y realizado un contacto fugaz con los del albino que aún buscaba una respuesta a su interrogante.

Chiara dio un grito ahogado.

—Ah —él dijo tontamente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada y los labios abiertos con sorpresa. Acababa de olvidarse de todo discurso existente que hubiera tenido en su mente segundos atrás. La sensación era familiar. Resultó haberse atontado al mismo nivel del día de ayer cuando ocurrió por primera vez, según parece.

La italiana se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras un sonrojo, que iba en aumento, delataba la vergüenza de su propia impulsividad.

—¿Qué carajos está mal conmigo? _Che palle!_

Gilbert parpadeó, tratando de volver a la realidad.

—Me... ¿Me besaste? —hizo la pregunta estúpida, con el matiz de furia desaparecido por completo. Increíblemente, había adquirido timidez en su voz. Y también en su rostro.

—Estás más idiota de lo normal —dijo, ya que primero la había acusado y ahora con pruebas más sólidas y recientes, lo preguntaba—, o tal vez esa soy yo. Me siento mal —murmuró, doblándose con la mirada al suelo para permitir que no se viera cuánto de su rostro abarcaba el interminable sonrojo que estaba teniendo en ese instante.

 _Malditas mariposas estomacales, putos latidos del corazón, ¿por qué no me da un ataque aquí mismo?_

—E—Ey, Chi —la aludida sintió una mano cerrarse suavemente sobre su hombro—. ¿Estás bien? Sé que mis labios deben ser bastante asombrosos como para robar el aliento, pero ¿no te afectó tanto, c—cierto? —diciendo eso, trató de sonreír entre su nerviosismo por opuestos motivos, queriendo mostrar su actitud de siempre.

 _¿De verdad cree que me darían nauseas por besarlo? Es demasiado ingenuo._

Ese idiota... le resultaba tierno a veces. Le dieron ganas de sonreír, en cambio, alzó la espalda y se atrevió a besarlo por tercera vez.

Al alejarse, le dio una bofetada.

—¿¡Por qué fue eso!? —exclamó el atacado, tocándose con dolor la mejilla derecha donde se le quedó colgando la curita.

Eso no era todo: Chiara se acercaba a él con la mirada de una fiera dispuesta a ir al ataque.

...Y lo atacó.

—¡Ay, ah, auh!

— _Stronzo!_ —había comenzado a darle golpes en el pecho con las manos vueltas puños.

¿Qué le pasaba? Gilbert se preguntaba mentalmente. Creyó que le gustaba... ¿o eso fue un beso de odio? No, es consciente de que ella jamás repartiría tales muestras si de verdad no tuviera afecto por alguien. Ya que, hablaba de Chiara, la chica que evadía los abrazos de Antonio y quien hacía traba a Francis cada que éste buscaba acercarse con intenciones maliciosas a Felicia, sus amigas, o ella misma.

A Gilbert le tomó medio minuto y, con las ideas más claras en su mente, decidió que era momento de defenderse. Atrapó una muñeca en cada mano, deteniendo los ataques y, antes de que ella le gritara otra palabrota, cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de ella. No obstante, Chiara le dio un cabezazo antes de que cumpliera el objetivo.

Gilbert la soltó de inmediato, incapaz de contener el dolor... y la sangre.

—¡Gilbert idiota! —ella se espantó al verlo doblarse sobre su cintura, con las manos cubriendo su boca. La zona del labio superior, para ser más específicos. Debía dolerle bastante, pues a ella misma le punzaba el inicio del cabello y considerando el sangrado ¿qué habría pasado si le hubiera bajado los dientes frontales?

—Yo no quería— No es que— ¡Disculpa! —se acercó hasta estar frente a él. Quiso llorar—. ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Yo no...

Contrario al rencor que se suponía debía guardarle por darle tanto problema con algo tan sencillo (por lo menos, para otros de su edad) como una declaración, Gilbert no lo tomó mal. Se empezó a reír, a su característica manera.

Acto seguido, la miró a los ojos con el frente del labio todavía cubierto por su palma en cuyos dedos comenzaba a deslizarse la sangre.

—Creo que me aflojaste un diente —dijo, quitándose la mano de los labios para permitirle ver su sonrisa muy mal fingida—... ¡fue emocionante!

Eso último la dejó contrariada sobre si sonreírle o volverse a disculpar... o volverlo a golpear por pretender estar bien.

Al final, le quedó suspirar interiormente del alivio.

.

.

Sentados en las gradas, a unos minutos de ingresar como cambio de jugadores del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, sus dos mejores amigos habían hecho un silencio muy vinculante para ser quienes eran.

Ahora aclarada la historia tras la razón de que el entrenador no quisiera exponer mucho al albino, la alegría apasionada de Antonio y la romántica de Francis, se habían ido casi por completo. Lo de _casi_ porque tenían las expresiones en blanco, pero el shock les hizo olvidar deshacerse de las sonrisas que usualmente portaban siempre en los labios.

Sin embargo, a Gilbert parecía no preocuparle las caras de sus amigos e, igual que con Ludwig (que estuvo internamente conmocionado de la historia de su hermano, cuando éste le contó la tarde de ayer al retornar a casa) le restó importancia.

—Te has pasado —murmuró Antonio a la ausente Chiara, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable por el comportamiento de quien fue, aparte de vecina, su protegida desde niños.

Había fallado como ejemplo (pensaba él, ya que la de ascendencia italiana vio mucho de "su lado oscuro" para con otros; ella en realidad lo estaba imitando un poco, inconscientemente).

—Ya veo que, al parecer, ella tiene... un fuerte temperamento —Francis dio su opinión, aunque por dentro gritaba de alegría no haber ido más lejos con la vecina de su amigo de sangre española. Aun si ella nunca le aceptó su pedido de citas, que también le daba a su hermana menor.

Ahora ratificaba que la chica era más salvaje que Felicia, y aunque Gilbert fuera un vago (o así lo consideraba Francis) no lo creía merecedor de tanta bendita violencia en su nueva relación.

—Me envidian —Gilbert los enfrentó, luego sonriendo con supuesto entendimiento—. Están en su derecho, ya que ninguno de ustedes está en una asombrosa relación amorosa.

Aun así, ninguno de ellos ansiaría tanto una relación si ésta incluía dejarles el ojo morado en su primera expresión mutua de sentimientos.

Ni él esperó que, al abordarla el día de hoy, a la entrada, tendría el puño de ella clavado en el ojo ante el simple intento abrazarla por la espalda. Ella explicó que creyó que se trataba de Francis.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **Estoy algo enojada conmigo misma, esto iba a ser con Lovino, pero lo cambié al descubrir que sería más apropiado con Chiara (por tanto golpe). A la próxima juro que traigo algo de Lovi, que lo tengo abandonado a mi italiano favorito.**

 **Ah y, ¿a alguien por ahí le gusta el Francis x Chiara o soy solamente yo la loca que tiene ganas de escribirle fic's pervertidos de ellos?**

 **¿Alguien, alguien? No oculten su instinto de perversión francesa (?)**

 **Bueno, igualmente gracias por leer.**


End file.
